Christopher Gabriel
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: There are some things Chris hasn't told the sistersNo duh! but when a message written in a murder victim's blood appears to link them to whoever wrote the message, Chris is forced to reveal parts of himself he's tried to keep buried for eight long years..
1. Chapter 1

This is a little idea that popped into my head late last night when I'm sure you were all in bed…(says the nineteen-year-old with a cheeky grin), anywho hope you enjoy.

_And as usual I don't own a damn thing except Gabriel._

_"I didn't do it Daddy! Gabriel did it!" Six-year-old Christopher sobbed as Leo spanked him._

_Leo set him down on the ground, "Chris you can't blame your imaginary friend for everything. You wrecked the attic, not your little friend Gabriel." Leo sighed._

_"Gabriel's real!" Chris screamed, his tiny hands balling into fists, "And he's not my friend! He's evil." The young witch looked at his father, then orbed out._

_When Leo looked around he saw Cole Turner standing in the doorway, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh for a pacifist?" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Don't tell me how to raise my children Cole. I don't need advice from a demon."_

_"Chris could you come here a minute?" Cole called._

_A sullen little witch orbed down to his Uncle just as his mother, brother, aunts and other uncle walked in. Piper looked at her tear stained son then at her husband, "What did you do now Leo?" she snapped harshly, "Come here Peanut."_

_Chris ran to his mother who scooped the small boy into her arms, he buried his head in her shoulder, "I didn't mean to mess da attic mummy, Gabriel wanted to test my new power…I didn't want to but he said he'd hurt you if I wouldn't do it! And Daddy spanked me." _

_Piper kissed his hair, "Oh it's okay baby, we can fix the attic." _

_"Sowy mummy."_

_Piper smiled warmly at her youngest son, "Why don't you go play with Wyatt and your cousins while we…talk…to your daddy."_

_She set him down and Wyatt took his brother's hand and all the children orbed out._

_"How dare you spank him Leo!" Piper shouted._

_"I was disciplining my son Piper. He destroyed the attic! Frankly the child needed a good spanking maybe it'll knock this Gabriel nonsense out of him."_

_Piper slapped him hard across the face, "How dare you! We all have our monsters Leo, Chris…in case you hadn't noticed, is a special boy."_

_"Having your head in the clouds isn't special Piper."_

_"Leo," Phoebe said calmly, "Chris not only has all the powers we have, along with Prue's, his psychic powers…they're phenomenal, the kids all have a telepathic link with each other."_

_"So?"_

_"So, it's strongest between Chris and Wyatt." Paige added, "His psychic powers are at least tenfold of Phoebe's…and he's a medium."_

_"I think Gabriel might be real." Cole said quietly._

_All eyes turned on him, "What do you mean honey?" Phoebe asked._

_"Well, when I was coming into my demon side as a child it was though I had a invisible friend, granted he was an evil imaginary friend…but the point was he was a part of me…it could be the same for Chris."_

_"My son is not part demon Cole!" Piper said._

_"But he does have a demon in the family Piper." Cole said, "And we know the kid's like a magical sponge of sorts…anything's possible…"_

_"Time to come home kids!" Piper called. _

_A shower of blue orbs deposited all the Halliwell children, "Now Chris I want you to come sit on the floor with me a second." Cole said softly, patting the spot before him._

_Chris sat down and looked around as Paige put a crystal cage around them, "What's going on?" _

_"I want to talk to Gabriel…"_

_"NO!" Chris screamed, "He'll hurt you!"_

_Cole laughed, "Takes a lot to hurt me kiddo. Now just relax…" Chris closed his eyes, "Now Gabriel I know you can hear me…show yourself."_

_Chris' appearance changed, his body tensed as his hair lost it's colour and his face changed to a black and red pattern. His green eyes opened and stared at his uncle through his white hair, "Hello Uncle." Gabriel grinned evilly…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Magic black and magic white, entwine thy selves this very night, the angel of the charmed will fall from grace…once they see Gabriel's face._

"What do you think it means?" Sherridan asked Darryl Morris as they inspected the bloody message.

"I don't know." Darryl shook his head, "I've seen some crazy stuff in my time but this…the guy looks like the perp used his blood before he killed him."

"That's because he was." Alex, the medical examiner, replied, "The poor kid didn't have a chance, there are deep claw like marks on his arms…it's awful."

_"Magic black and magic white, entwine thy selves this very night, the angel of the charmed will fall from grace…once they see Gabriel's face."_

"What does that mean?" Paige frowned.

"That's why I came to you. Magic, angels, Charmed…the connections write themselves." Darryl said, "Let me know if you figure anything out." He rose from the chair and with a smile left the house.

"Chris get your ass here now!" Piper called.

"What?" Chris' disembodied voice asked as his orbs landed in the kitchen, when he reformed they saw just how bad he looked.

Piper slid the paper across the table and as Chris read the note it took all his strength to stay standing.

"There something you wanna say?" Paige asked sarcastically.

Chris ran his hands over the photograph, "Gabriel's back." He whispered.

"Who is this Gabriel and why's he got you so spooked?" Piper demanded.

"I vanquished him…bound his soul in the dark…he shouldn't…"

"Chris, what are you afraid of?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't get it." He whispered, "Gabriel is…"

"What?" Piper asked, she put a hand on his arm, "Chris who is he?"

"Me."

"YOU'RE A DEMON?" Piper screamed.

He rose his hands, "No!" he shouted back, "My lovely Uncle didn't pass the Belthazor gene to his own children…"

"Cole?" Phoebe's voice trembled, "Cole Turner's your Uncle?"

Chris ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah…you see you know I'm part witch part whitelighter, that's who I am. But I was given another entity, Gabriel…Gabriel is Belthazor's heir. But Uncle Cole helped me bind him, it hurt like hell but he was gone."

"And now he's back."

"No. Someone wants to bring him back."

Before they could say anything they were engulfed in bright lights.


	3. Chapter 3

The light faded and Chris and the sisters were standing in the middle of the attic, "Okay what the hell was that?" Piper shouted.

Chris noticed the holographic book of shadows, "Keep your voice down." He hissed.

"Or what?"

Chris put his hand over her mouth, "Listen."

A voice floated into the attic, "And here is where the famed book of shadows was once kept. The real one of course lies with Lord Wyatt at his compound."

"What about his brother?" A female voice asked.

"Nobody knows quite what happened to Christopher after he left Wyatt's compound, some say he joined the resistance, some say he died and some say," the door opened and they laid eyes on Chris and the sisters, "He's right here."

"You're mistaken." Chris said, "We just took a wrong turn…"

"WITCHES!" She screamed.

Chris orbed them all out just as Wyatt's guards shimmered in, they were standing in what used to be the beautiful Golden Gate Park, "When I tell you to keep your voice down Piper, you do it!" Chris hissed.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked.

"Welcome to my world." Chris said sardonically, "San Francisco 2027."

"It's not possible, what did this?" Leo asked.

"Wyatt." Chris said sadly.

"No way!" Phoebe said.

"Yes way! But enough about Wyatt's morality, we need to get somewhere safe."

"Why?"

"Don't question me." Seeing as Leo and the Charmed ones had joined hands already Chris grabbed hold of Paige and they all disappeared in a cloud of orbs.

When Piper opened her eyes again they were in what she recognised as P3 except it was at least two and a half times larger. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the surroundings, there were people some, no more than sixteen training with weapons, people of all ages dressed in army khakis and over a fifty wounded lying on stretchers.

She watched Chris handed Phoebe a potion, "You're going to need this."

Chris cleared his throat and the entire base turned and stared at him, a man came running out, "Chris?"

"Danny." He hugged the man for a second, "How are things?"

"Nothing we can't handle." He smiled, "Now that you're home."

"Daniel…why did you summon me?" he asked.

"He didn't." A female voice came from across the room, "We needed all your help."

"Grandma Mellie!" Chris grinned and hugged the form of Melinda Warren.

"Oh my darling boy!" she said happily, "I've missed you."

"But how are you-"

"Sephy summoned me before she was captured…Chris-" She stopped talking when she saw her grandson pale, "What is it?"

"He's bringing back the Power of three, isn't he? Both Generations…"

"He's resurrecting the entire Warren line…he wants to kill us all to regain all the powers…"

She handed him a potion bottle, "If you're going to help you need to be at full strength."

He stared at his grandmother, "Melinda, you can't ask me to become that person again, I gave up those powers to save what was left of our family. Nobody should have the powers that belonged to me…"

"Just because you turned once-"

"And destroyed the lives of countless innocents! Gabriel was all to willing to let it happen!"

"Past is in the past Chris. But this is now it kills me to do this…"

"Do what?" he asked softly.

A large bowl of water appeared before them, "Look at the bowl Christopher. Look at the water…"

Chris stared at the water as it began to move and he began to see familiar disturbing surroundings, he felt himself pulled into the vision.

_**Water vision**_

_Wyatt's laughter echoed throughout the dungeon as he was watched and participated in his family's torture. _

_"We should do this every couple of years you know? I can feel myself getting stronger as we speak." He laughed, Charlotte Warren gnashed her teeth as Wyatt threw another energy ball at her. _

_Chris whirred around and stared at his surroundings, Wyatt had since removed a few walls, chaining the Warren witches to them. They all were facing the walls, Chris turned some more and saw the figure of his mother…he ran forward and lightly ran his fingers down her tangled bloody hair._

_"Mum…" he whispered._

_Piper turned her head slightly, "Chris?" she whispered._

_"It's going to be okay."_

_An energy ball formed in Wyatt's hand, "YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK HIS NAME!" he screamed as he hurled the energy ball that passed through Chris and hit their mother. Piper screamed in bloody agony, writhing in the Chains as Wyatt looked on with an heir of satisfaction._

_"Wyatt stop it!" Chris begged, "Wyatt…please…" He put a hand on Wyatt's chest, the older man stopped suddenly, as if he too had felt his brother's presence._

_Suddenly he was being pulled out of the vision and back into the base._

_**End water vision.**_

(Next time, Leo and the sisters' reactions)


	4. Chapter 4

Chris Perry was really Christopher Peregrine Halliwell. Piper couldn't believe it. She refused to. But the more she stared at the unconscious boy on the floor, the more she saw of herself; he had her hair, her build and her features. But without a doubt he had inherited Leo's height and eyes. Except…Chris' eyes showed wisdom beyond his twenty-two years.

They all watched as Chris' brown hair changed to white, "Why's it doing that?" Leo asked Danny.

"It's because he took the potion without actually taking it." Danny replied simply.

"But how-"

"Chris' powers were bound by the power of three when he was a kid but… the binding only lasted until he was eight. After the Event, he built an emotional wall around them."

"What's the Event?"

"Nobody really knows." Danny replied, "Both he and Wyatt never elaborate. Wyatt just tells Chris it's his fault and then a big ass fight happens and Chris usually gets thrown around like a rag doll."

"Don't exaggerate Daniel." They looked down to see a demon resembling Belthazor lying on the mattress with his eyes closed, "Chris can hold his own." He added opening one eye.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gabriel." Daniel grinned, "Bout time your demonic ass showed up."

"Better late than never. So where's Wyatt? And why the hell am I all wet?" Gabriel asked.

"How much do you actually know about what's been happening?" Melinda asked with a frown.

"Ahh…" Gabriel paused, "It's a little hazy. Guess that's what I get for being asleep for sixteen years, but I think I get most of the whole big evil apocolyptic crap."

"Wyatt's the Source." Melinda replied gently, "You, or Chris to be precise is leading the resistance against him."

"No shit?" Gabriel laughed in disbelief as he sat up, "_Wyatt_ our oh so special Twice Blessed brother is the Source of all Evil?"

"That about sums it up." Cole

Gabriel stood up and glared at Cole, "Don't think I've forgiven you Cole Turner."

"Gabriel it's in the past. You need to get over it and focus on the mission at hand, rescuing Persephone and the others."

A wry grin spread across the demonic features of Chris Halliwell, "So…lets go see Wyatt? I mean if he's got the entire Warren line in the dungeon he needs to complete the set right?"


End file.
